


Angel Tears

by Donts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, But it’s actually just Arthur, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls, Suicide, honest mistake on Merlin’s part, suicidal Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin is giving up. Will you answer the phone?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Angel Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Warming up my writing skills after a month break.

It was a Tuesday night when Merlin felt at his lowest. An emptiness had carved out holes in his soul. He was reaching his limit, leaning dangerously over the edge of a metaphorical cliff. Merlin dragged his feet to his bathroom, the cold tile stinging his bare skin. He gazed into the mirror with an empty expression.

Dark bags were evident under his eyes, his cheekbones protruding more so than usual. His dark hair was in disarray. Tears pooled in Merlin's eyes, the feeling of hopelessness completely overwhelming him. His hands gripped the countertop as sobs wracked his body. Merlin's knees bent and he crouched down to the ground.

Merlin pushed himself against the wall and sighed, he tears slowing. A headache started to pound against his skull and Merlin just wanted it to stop. Just stop.

The bottles of pills sitting by the sink suddenly began to look appetizing. Merlin so wanted to just force them down his throat in that moment. He knew he needed help. So he grabbed his phone from his pocket and sifted through the contacts.

It was a little after ten, so he ruled calling his uncle Gaius out. He didn't want to disturb the old man's much needed sleep. His eyes landed on Lance's contact. Surely he could help.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings-

"Merlin? I'm at Gwen's right now so I really can't talk long."

"Oh that's alright. I didn't realize you were busy. It was nothing."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Merlin."

Lance hung up before Merlin could reply. It felt like a stab to Merlin's heart.

Merlin sifted through his contacts again. Gwaine. Maybe he could cheer him up?

The dial tone played, droning into Merlin's ears. A click. Gwaine' s voicemail played. Merlin felt his heart drop even more. He let out a sob and folded in on himself. His body shook with every wail that escaped from his throat. He cried until his throat grew raw. 

Merlin wiped his tears messily and looked back at his phone. Arthur?

He pressed on Arthur's contact and set the phone on the tiled ground. The dial toned bounced off the bathroom walls. Merlin balled up and put his head in his knees. 

"Hello?" Arthur's staticky voice rung out.

"Arthur?" Merlin lifted his head, slightly surprised Arthur had answered.

"I had a long day at work, Merlin. I'm tired. Please tell me this is important." Exhaustion was clear in Arthur's voice, even through the phone.

It felt as if the last of Merlin's hope had been torn to shreds. His chest felt gutted, empty. It hurt. It hurt so much. Merlin sniffled and grabbed the pill bottle.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Merlin croaked as he popped the lid off.

The shuffling of sheets from Arthur's end.

"Merlin? What are you-"

Merlin quickly clicked the hang up button. Without a second thought, he poured the pills in his mouth. He dry swallowed some of them. He stood up and turned on the tap, glugging down the water to help push more pills down his throat. 

Merlin laid back down on the ground, already feeling heavy. A buzzing assaulted his ears. Merlin groaned and turned his head. Arthur was calling him.

Merlin declined the call. Arthur still called back. Merlin put his phone on silent and threw it out the bathroom door with a grunt. He heard a thump as it hit the wall in the hallway.

Merlin's grip on reality began to slip and the world tilted on it's axis. He felt dizzy and sick and heavy. So heavy. His vision blurred and Merlin was sure he was on the brink of death.

He smiled when a blurry figure hovered above him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin. An angel. It must've been raining in heaven, for water droplets fell unto Merlin's cheeks. 

Suddenly, Merlin remembered being told that it rained when angels cried. He frowned and weakly put a hand to the angel's cheek. 

"Please don't cry."

The angel, who Merlin was realizing looked a lot like Arthur, shook and only seemed to cry more. Merlin stared confused. 

"You idiot, Merlin." Arthur's voice seemed so far away.

A kiss was placed on Merlin's head just as he closed his eyes.

And oh how the angels cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh my writing sucks rn. Gonna do some prompts before publishing next chapter of Magic Uncovered. Gotta get back in the loop first.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
